Tarlacball
Tarlacball is a province of the Philippinesball in the Central Luzon region. Tarlacball is mostly considered as a Kapampangan province, BUT HE IS NOT JUST KAPAMPANGAN he is also Pangasinese, Ilocano, and a Tagalog. His attitude and personality is mixed because of his mixed ancestry. Tarlac is that provinceball who knows what his problems are but he just... doesn't want to fix them. He is probable best known for the Aquinos who hailed from Tarlacball in-fact the Aquinos are the only reason people even care about Tarlacball. He played an important important role in the Martial Law Era. Tarlac is very liberal and is not satisfied with Duterte as president and is doing everything he can to remove him, but he is starting to like him. His history will explain his attitude and personality better. His clay is filled with communists hiding in his mountains. There was one time when he almost became a communist. Some of the other surrounding provinceballs, especially the Tagalogs still suspects and believes that he may still be influenced by communism and socialism so they keep an eye on him. History Tarlac's name is a Hispanized derivation from a talahib weed called Malatarlak. Tarlacball was originally divided into two parts: the southern division belonging to Pampangaball and the northern division belonging to Pangasinanball. It was the last province in Central Luzonball to be organized under the Spanish colonial administration in 1874. During the Philippine Revolution of 1896, Tarlacball was among the first eight provinces to rise against Spain, alongside neighbouring Pampangaball. It became the new seat of the first Philippine Republic in March 1899 when General Emilio Aguinaldo abandoned the former capital, Malolos, Bulacan. This lasted only for a month before the seat was moved to Nueva Ecija in Aguinaldo's attempt to elude the pursuing Americans. On October 23, 1899, Gregorio Aglipay, military vicar general of the revolutionary forces, called the Filipino clergy to a conference in Paniqui. There, they drafted the constitution of the Philippine Independent Church. They called for the Filipinization of the clergy, which eventually led to a separation from the Roman Catholic Church in the Philippines. Tarlac was captured by American forces on November 1899. A civil government was established in the province in 1901. During World War II, Camp O'Donnell in Capasbecame the terminal point of the infamous Bataan Death March of Filipino and American soldiers who surrendered at Bataan on April 9, 1942. Many prisoners died of hunger, disease and/or execution. The general headquarters of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was established from January 03, 1942 to June 30, 1946 and the 3rd Constabulary Regiment of the Philippine Constabulary was founding again from October 28, 1944 to June 30, 1946 and military stationed in the province of Tarlac and some parts in Central Luzon due to Japanese Occupation. Local troops of the Philippine Commonwealth Army units has sending the clearing military operations in the province of Tarlac and Central Luzon from 1942 to 1945 and aided them by the recognized guerrilla groups including Hukbalahap Communist fighters and attacking Japanese Imperial forces. But in the aftermath, some local guerrilla resistance fighters and Hukbahalap groups are became retreating Imperial Japanese troops around the province and before the liberation from the Allied forces. In early 1945, combined American and Filipino military forces with the recognized Aringay Command guerillas liberated Camp O'Donnell. The raid in Capas resulted in the rescue of American, Filipino and other allied Prisoners of War. From January 20, 1945 to August 15, 1945, Tarlac was recaptured by combined Filipino and American troops together with the recognized guerrilla fighters against the Japanese Imperial forces during the liberation and beginning for the Battle of Tarlac under the Luzon Campaign. Relations Friends Quezonball: Thanks for voting Estrada with me :D (We soon regret it) He is the least Catholic province in CALABARZON, while I'm the least Catholic province in Central Luzon. Pampangaball (Mother?????): I don't know if were really related but were good. She is building a city in my clay called New Clark City because it is more familiar and she can't think of any other names. Honestly I don't think I need another city but I guess she want to build the city for her own benefits. We are almost alike and I am usually considered Kapmpangan but my father Tagalog friends isn't comfortable with that statement. Caviteball: My Tagalog friend in the south. During the Philippine Revolution he complains about how I wasn't fighting hard enough. Lagunaball: My more industrial Tagalog friend in the south who likes to build things. JOSE RIZAL IS FROM HERE!!!111. I wish you would build me the city instead of Pampangaball so it could be done faster. Batangasball: My very Tagalog friend in the south who I have a strange relation with. We get along in most cases but in politics we get along little. He is somewhat distasteful about me when Vilma Santos(who was born in my clay) became his governor in 2007 until 2016 and became the representative of Lipa City. I brought in liberal politics to his province, something he doesn't really approve. Bulacanball: My Tagalog(not for long) friend bordering me in the east. He is very developed like Pampangaball and is very rich. Bataanball: I can't think of anything else other than the death march. Nueva Ecijaball: My Tagalog friend who borders me in the east. He makes a lot of rice. I eat a lot of rice. Zambalesball my Tagalog friend who borders me in the east. He is very developed and is more developed than me, but I have more people. Pangasinanball(Father?????): I honestly doubt that we are in anyway related but Facts Facts Facts. HE VOTED MARCOS IN 1986!!!!!!!!!1111111111!!!!! FACIST!!!!!! (were fine now) Enemies I don't hate anyone directly, but there are many some who don't like me indirectly. Category:Philippinesball Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Philippinesball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Kapampangan Speaking Countryball Category:Ilocano Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Pangasinan Speaking Countryball